School, as the Yugioh characters view it
by Artsy Sheep
Summary: I decided to ask all the Yu-gi-oh characters if they like school.... You'll be schocked to find out some of the answers, and how DOES Yugi manage to get good grades and spend all day in school dueling? *CHAPTER 3 UP* SUGAR!!!!
1. The Beggining of it all

Does the Yu-gi-oh cast enjoy school? Or do they hate it?  
  
Why I wrote this? I have not the slightest idea, I was bored, sitting in class, listening to my teacher bore me and the I began thinking what the yu- gi-oh cast feels like about school. So I decided to write a fic about each person's opinion. Anyways enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh would I be sitting here writing fan fiction? I think not. So guess what? I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mariya: Hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Why am I here?  
  
Mariya: Because I had a question!  
  
Yugi: Ok. what's the question?  
  
Mariya: Do you like school?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. I spent most of my time dueling with the rest of the class in school. Although I do get pretty good marks ^_^  
  
Mariya: How can you get good marks if you sit and duel in class all day?  
  
Yugi: Simple! I have Yami write notes.  
  
Mariya: Okkk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Hey what's up Yami?  
  
Yami: Why am I here? Where is my aibou?  
  
Mariya: Don't worry Yugi is ok.  
  
Yami: Aha, I believe you. Aren't you the same person who last week kidnapped him and wouldn't let him go until he explained the English dubbed episodes to you?  
  
Mariya: Yep!  
  
Yami: And the week before that didn't you kidnap Bakura, Malik, and me for you Egypt report?  
  
Mariya: Yep!  
  
Yami: So what makes this any different?  
  
Mariya: Nothing really, but I'll let you go as soon as you answer a question.  
  
Yami: What's the question? And it better not be "Will you come to class as my Egypt project again?"  
  
Mariya: Stop with the Egypt project memories already! I failed because my teacher didn't agree that all the pharaohs had duel monsters to help them rule!  
  
Yami: Well how was I supposed to know that not only your TV was dubbed but your world as well.  
  
Mariya: Logic..I have to ask you the question, do you like school?  
  
Yami: Hmm. Well you would think Egyptian spirits wouldn't have to learn advanced mathematics and how many ships Columbus had.  
  
Mariya: He only had 3.  
  
Yami: Still, hard for an Egyptian to memorize Spanish names of ships.  
  
Mariya: So you don't like school?  
  
Yami: Not like? I despise school!!!!! I want to send the whole damn idea into the Shadow Realm!  
  
Mariya: Well thanks for *finally* answering.  
  
Yami: Any time. just don't kidnap me while I am in the middle of Math homework, ok?  
  
Mariya: Can't promise that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Bakura: Who dared to interrupt me from my date with Ryou?  
  
Mariya: Me.  
  
Bakura: Aaaaaaaaah!!!!!! Not you again!!!! I still remember being in an Egyptian Pyramid costume for your Egypt report! Not that again.  
  
Mariya: Don't worry I will not make you dress up like a pyramid.this time.  
  
Bakura: Then what am I here for? To write the disclaimer for you *again* because you just can't manage to write it on your own?  
  
Mariya: Nope! ^_^; I learned how to do that already.  
  
Bakura: Only took you a few thousand I own Yu-gi-oh disclaimers.  
  
Mariya: Hey, who are you to contradict me?  
  
Bakura: No one. Only an ancient Egyptian spirit with more common sense than you.  
  
Mariya: I didn't kidnap you so I could have a friendly chat about all the other times I kidnapped you, did I?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, did you?  
  
Mariya: No -_-  
  
Bakura: Then what for?  
  
Mariya: To ask you if you like school!!!  
  
Bakura: Is school that prison like building that Ryou visits every day?  
  
Mariya: Yep. What did you think it was?  
  
Bakura: Prison.  
  
Mariya: Why would you think that?  
  
Bakura: Because it looks like, or even worse than a prison.  
  
Mariya: You mean the fact that there are gate like things on the windows?  
  
Bakura: Yes, among other things.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mariya: Hi Ryou! Do you like school?  
  
Ryou: No.  
  
Mariya: Why?  
  
Ryou: Because.  
  
Mariya: Because why?  
  
Ryou: Because. Because. when I'm at school I miss Bakura. *cries*. Just because he is an ancient spirit doesn't mean he can't go to school too.  
  
Mariya: Awwwww *gives Ryou a tissue* Why doesn't he come to school too?  
  
Ryou: Because he says that its not his fault I have to go to prison called school. Plus he's like 5000 years old. Bakura doesn't need to go to school, he way too intelligent as it is.  
  
Mariya: That's what Yami thought too.  
  
Ryou: Can I go back now? I'm starting to miss Bakura. Almost as much as the time he was your Egypt project.  
  
Mariya: Won't you all stop reminding me of that??????  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Mariya: Because!  
  
Ryou: Because why?  
  
Mariya: Because they did not believe that Yami was an Egyptian pharaoh.*cries*  
  
Ryou: Sad. Want a tissue? *holds out box&*  
  
Mariya: No thank you.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: So how did you like Chapter 1? I will write about the other characters in Chapter 2 because I already wasted 2 hours or so writing this. Please R & R. As soon as I get 3-5 reviews I'll continue. If you don't review I won't continue! ^_^  
  
Y. Mariya: And we all know how sensitive she can get.  
  
Mariya: I have a Yami?  
  
Y. Mariya: Yep! {thinks: let me have some fun.} So how did the Egypt report go?  
  
Mariya: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *sobs* 


	2. Kaiba and company

Mariya: I finally got a chance to write chapter 2.  
  
Bakura: Why did it take you so long anyway?  
  
Mariya: I was depressed, I still am. Its hard to write humor in a state of depression.  
  
Bakura: So what made today different?  
  
Mariya: The fact that I finally kidnapped Mokuba and got Kaiba to come so I can question him.  
  
Bakura: Why did you need to do that?  
  
Mariya: Because you wouldn't.  
  
Bakura: How do you know?  
  
Mariya: Because you put a sign on your forehead saying "I'm not kidnapping Mokuba, so don't even ask"  
  
Bakura: How did you know I put it there?  
  
Mariya: Because I taped the moment you out the sign there.  
  
Bakura: Do you have the tape?  
  
Mariya: Yes.  
  
Bakura: Fine! I give up trying to stall.  
  
Mariya: Why are you stalling anyways?  
  
Bakura: I don't want to write the disclaimer!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: I forgot about that.. BAKURA! Put up the disclaimer before I get sued.  
  
Bakura: But I want you to get sued. *sees Mariya ready to use her favorite mallet*  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh, Jeopardy, Pokemon or any other show she may have mentioned here. All she owns is the idea for this fic. and the computer she is writing this with.  
  
Mariya: Isn't it a little long?  
  
Bakura: Do you ever stop complaining?  
  
Mariya: No  
  
Bakura: Well then No, its not too long.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: Welcome back to "School, as the Yu-gi-oh characters view it".. Today we have the one guest who I did not kidnap.  
  
Kaiba: Aha. we believe you.  
  
Mariya: Well I didn't kidnap you, I kidnapped Mokuba...  
  
Yugi: AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mariya: Where did you come from?  
  
Yugi: Well I believe Yami was my ancestor which means that I must have derived from Ancient Egypt originally ^_^  
  
Mariya: I actually meant how did you come here NOW?  
  
Yugi: Oh from the opening in the ceiling.  
  
Mariya: *looks up* what opening?  
  
Yugi: Oh.. Yami fixed it already...  
  
Bakura: Oh bloody brilliant!  
  
Mariya: Where did YOU come from?  
  
Bakura: I take Egypt for 500.  
  
Mariya: Kaiba..?  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Mariya: Where did you disappear to?  
  
Kaiba: Umm Ancient Egypt?  
  
Mariya: *cries* Why do you all remind me?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: Remind you of what?  
  
Mariya: My Ancient Egypt report!  
  
Kaiba: Not that AGAIN.  
  
Mariya: What do you mean AGAIN?  
  
Kaiba: I read the last chapter...  
  
Mariya: oOo. So do you like school?  
  
Kaiba: Actually it's a complete waste of my time!  
  
Mariya: Why?  
  
Kaiba: Because I just happen to be a genius, who owns a gigantic company called Kaiba Corp., Raises a small annoying little kid brother all alone, and you still expect me to actually listen to teachers who are not as smart as me and have much less responsibilities in their lives than I currently have in mine???  
  
Mariya: I see your point.. So what do you do during school?  
  
Kaiba: Create hi-tech gadgets for Duel Monsters and read thousand page books.  
  
Mariya: Aha... Anything else?  
  
Kaiba: Duel Yami for random reasons but that's about it  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba! Where did you come from?  
  
Mokuba: I would guess Ancient Egypt.  
  
Mariya: *cries* MY ANCIENT EGYPT REPORT!!!!  
  
Mokuba: What's wrong with her? Anyway, Big Brother, Is it true you think I'm a small annoying little kid brother? *tear drops down*  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
All: *start crying because we think this is sad, and start to wonder where Kaiba buried his heart*  
  
Anzu: Kaiba! How could you say that? Don't you know how important it is..... *stopped by Kaiba kissing her*  
  
All: oOo *so that's where Kaiba buried his heart*  
  
Kaiba: What? I was desperate to stop her speeches plus I think she's hot...  
  
Mariya: WHAT????????????????????????????????????  
  
Kaiba: You didn't hear me? Are you deaf?  
  
Mariya: No I'm not deaf. But I am in shock.  
  
Kaiba: You didn't know?  
  
Honda: Even I knew.  
  
All: *look amazed*  
  
Anzu: Well life will not always be predictable and you just have to learn how to... *stopped due to Kaiba kissing her AGAIN*  
  
Mariya: You know, I think I'll stop this now. -_-o  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: I'm upset.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Mariya: I liked Kaiba...  
  
Bakura: Its ok... But for future reference Ryou is a better psychologist than me.  
  
Mariya: Yes but he's doing the shopping so I can't have him be interrupted....  
  
Bakura: Aww how sad. Now before I get all sad WRITE THE CLOSING!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: As always R&R and today I have something special to tell you...  
  
******I will be away from THURSDAY to MONDAY, thus if you want me to write the next Chapter tomorrow, show me by having me get a lot of reviews, if you wish to wait until I come back then that's when I'll post the next chapter******  
  
P.S. Each review pushes me closer to making the decision YOU want... Each flame pushes me farther away.. 


	3. Sugar is dangerous to walls

Mariya: Hi! I finally decided to write this chapter.. I would've done it sooner but I had to finish the other story and I had school...  
  
Bakura: Excuses, excuses.....  
  
Mariya: I don't see you writing this fic or GOING TO SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Bakura: One, I can't write this fic because I only write in Egyptian..  
  
Mariya: Excuses...  
  
Bakura: *^*AND*^* because Yami would die in the first chapter..  
  
Mariya: Meanie, You're lucky I didn't kill YOU in the first chapter  
  
Bakura: You can't  
  
Mariya: And why not?  
  
Bakura: Because I'm your favorite character  
  
Mariya: ((( and where did you get THAT idea?  
  
Bakura: Your diary..  
  
Mariya: WHAT? Wait, WHICH of my diaries?  
  
Bakura: #6. The one that talks about Seto Kaiba for 30 pages.... I swear you can put anyone asleep with that "I...  
  
Mariya: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!! Now put the disclaimer because you read page seventy and know my biggest wish..  
  
Bakura: To mummify me and send me to your old Humanities teacher? *Realizes what he just said* He he.  
  
Disclaimer: Mariya does not own Yu-gi-oh and may not mummify the characters of the show..  
  
Mariya: You realize I can send you in a big gift box for all I care?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mokuba: Umm why am I here?  
  
Mariya: To answer a question Mokuba: Couldn't you wait until I finished my ice cream sundae I was eating?  
  
Mariya: Umm no...  
  
Mokuba: Ask the question already!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: Will you be my technology project?  
  
Mokuba: WHAT???  
  
Mariya: Well you are the brother of the person who owns a technology company..  
  
Mokuba: Aha.. Well NO!  
  
Mariya: I'll add rubber ducks to your favorite dungeon the next time I kidnap you...  
  
Mokuba: DEAL!  
  
Kaiba: Nooooooooo don't do it  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, why not?  
  
Kaiba: Don't you remember the Egypt project?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, duh, almighty high priest Seth  
  
Kaiba: Don't remind me...  
  
Mariya: No! DON'T REMIND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Banishes Kaiba to a dungeon*  
  
Mokuba: O_O  
  
Mariya: Now Mokuba, do you like school?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! Our teacher feeds us sugar!!!!!  
  
Mariya: *mutters* lucky  
  
Mokuba: I heard that....  
  
Mariya: So?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mariya: Hi Anzu..  
  
Anzu: Hi Mariya isn't it cool that we finally got a chance to talk?!?!? Mariya: Yeah whatever  
  
Anzu: Oh I know! Let's talk about friendship!!!  
  
Mariya: *looks at her with great fear* How about not?  
  
Anzu: But.. But..  
  
Mariya: *realizes she needs to stop her* Hey, do you like school?  
  
Anzu: Oh yes, of course! There are so many opportunities for new friendships, and I love watching the duels..  
  
Mariya: I knew it! You're a. a. a. TRUE SCHOOL LIKER!!!! *faints*  
  
Anzu: So, Mokuba likes school  
  
Mariya: *alive again* He spends his day eating sugar in school!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: So?  
  
Mariya: Nobody can eat sugar all day, and be in their right mind!!!  
  
Anzu: No way..  
  
Mariya: That's what you think.. *picks up 9 bags of sugar*  
  
^^^^^^^^10 minutes later^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: So Anzu. How do you feel?  
  
Anzu: *jumping of walls* I HATE FRIENDSHIP!!! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: *Smiles* Anything else???  
  
Anzu: I LOVE EGYPT REPORTS!!! THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN!!! YAY!!! *starts running in circles*  
  
Mariya: *frowns* Not enough sugar.. *picks up 300 pound bag of sugar* That can be fixed  
  
^^^^^^^5 minutes later^^^^^^^  
  
Anzu: I HATE SCHOOL!!! THE TEACHERS ARE SO MESSED UP AND THEY STINK AND THEY'RE ALL SO OLD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariya: Much better...  
  
Anzu: *runs into a wall, breaks it and goes right through it*  
  
Mariya: Damn, I just fixed that after Joey did it last time..  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
Joey: MAI IS HERE???  
  
Mariya: Yep, right that way *points right*  
  
Joey: YAY! *runs left, breaks wall, and keeps on running*  
  
Mariya: *shouts* And then go upstairs..  
  
Joey: *not finding a staircase starts bouncing and breaks the ceiling..*  
  
******END FLASHBACK******  
  
Anzu: *breaks ceiling*  
  
Mariya: Here we go again..  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mariya: How did you all like that?  
  
Bakura: I hate Anzu!  
  
Mariya: I know, but I had to include her..  
  
Bakura: Well at least you made her look like a fool  
  
Kaiba: And that puppy dog too  
  
Mariya: How did you get here?  
  
Kaiba: Didn't I answer this before? ANCIENT EGYPT!  
  
Mariya: *cries* MY ANCIENT EGYPT REPORT!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *chuckles* It never fails  
  
Mariya: For THAT you are rebuilding that wall and ceiling  
  
Kaiba: And to thinks she wonders where that hole in the ceiling came from last time. *remembers the time he jumped through the ceiling*  
  
Narrator who rarely appears: R&R!!!!! 


End file.
